I'll Sleep Here Tonight
by IxAmxAnxOxymoron
Summary: This is my version of how Mizuki and Sano finally got together. Yes, it's a oneshot. Deal with it. There may or may not be a sequal, it just depends on how much my dad hates me.


**Ohayo readers! Yes, it's morning here, so I'm saying ohayo. So there. (By the way, if you don't know what 'Ohayo' means, go check / onldict / jap**** . It'll tell you.) So, I've spent almost a month trying to finish this story, but I couldn't, so now that I'm done you**_** better**_** enjoy, dammit! Um, I'm also supposed to put in a disclaimer, but today I've decided I'm not going to. That's right- I Own Umeda! (But only in my dreams) Well, Hana-Kimi's by Nakajo, so I'm assuming that she owns it. Well, I'm off on another whirlwind adventure with Donkey and Shrek. Later:)**

* * *

I think I'll Sleep Here Tonight

Mizuki walked in the door of her room and sighed with relief. Today had been very trying for her. She had nearly been drafted by three sports teams, had a test in Japanese history, and she hadn't been sleeping very well. She'd had a fight with Sano a few days before, and it was taking a toll.

"_I can do whatever I want! You're not my dad, you don't own me!"_her voice echoed through her mind as she sighed. _Why did I say that?_ she thought as she dumped her belongings onto her bed. _Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait 'til he gets back to apologize…_

Sano was gone to Kyoto for yet another networking event, and had been for five days. Unfortunately, Mizuki hadn't been able to apologize before he left. The only good thing about Sano being gone was that she had free reign of the dorm room for the next week and a half. That is, unless Nakatsu felt the need to 'protect' her from the 'evils' that lurked in the dorm at night, like he had on Tuesday.

"Nakatsu," Mizuki stated warningly at the figure that had followed her into the room.

"Yes, my love?" Nakatsu asked sweetly. Mizuki turned around.

"GET_OUT!"_ she yelled, pushing him through the door and slamming it behind him.

"_I love you!"_ he cried as he tumbled backward into Nanba. Nakao shot him a 'death-by-toothpicks' glare and latched himself onto Minami, kicking Nakatsu into his own room. Nakatsu sighed as he shut the door, and when he turned around, he saw Kayashima wearing sunglasses.

"What the-?" He began, but Kayashima cut him off.

"What an amazing array of colors, Shuichi," he said without hesitation or emotion. Nakatsu took a frightful step back.

---------------------

Mizuki sighed and flopped facedown onto the bottom bunk. She took a deep breath and smiled. Even after five days, it still smelled pleasantly like Sano. _I think I'll have to sleep on _this_ bed tonight,_ she thought. Then she breathed in something that wasn't Sano. It_definitely_ wasn't pleasant. Mizuki sat up and rubbed her eyes, remembering that the 2nd years from dorm two had gym earlier that day. Yawning, she finally decided that it would probably be best if she took a shower so she wouldn't stink up her love's bed.

As Mizuki shed her clothes, she thought about everything else that had happened that day- no, that week, and decided that a nice hot bath would be better. That way she could drown this week's problems. She carelessly threw her discarded clothing onto her bunk, closed the curtain and locked the door. For the next two hours, she was going to be all girl.

Mizuki hurried to the bathroom and turned the hot water on high. In her mind, if it couldn't drown her troubles, it could at least melt them away. When the water nearly touched the top, she turned it off and stepped into the liquid heat. She slid down 'til only her nose and eyes were above the water and sighed again, this time in comfort. She breathed deeply and leaned against the back of the tub, not hot from the water. Mizuki thought about everything that had happened and felt her problems slipping away. Actually, she felt everything slipping away…

---------------------

Sano wrestled with the catch in the doorknob, cursing under his breath. First, he's sent home in the middle of a networking event for lack of sleep and 'behavioral issues', then he can't even get into his own room? The Gods must really have been pissed at him… He kicked the wall angrily, and then clutched his hurt foot for a moment, cursing. He finally jiggled the key one last time and heard a satisfying _click!_ Sano pushed through the door and closed it behind him, gently. It was 6 o'clock; no use interrupting people in the middle of dinner and homework. He glanced up and saw Mizuki's bed curtain was closed. He figured she was probably taking an afternoon nap. He lied down on his bed and closed his eyes, trying to keep them that way.

Unfortunately, Sano's gaze flicked up every few seconds, and finally he couldn't resist. He quietly climbed the ladder and snuck the curtains open with the expertise he'd attained from doing it so many times before. He just felt a need to see her once before he went down to dinner. Sadly, once he had eased the curtains apart all he found behind them was her book bag and some dirty clothes. He sighed and jumped down, feeling stupid and angry. Stupid for thinking she'd be up here instead of at dinner, and angry for being so stupid.

_Well,_ he thought, _I might as well take advantage of the empty room and take a shower. Maybe then I can clear my head._ He removed his shirt and headed for the bathroom. When he finally reached it, he noticed that steam was already creeping through the slightly ajar door. Confused, Sano quietly pushed the door open a bit more and was shocked. Mizuki's brown head was only barely peeking over the water in the tub. He could tell she wasn't moving.

"Ashiya!" he cried, bounding to the tub. "Ashiya, wake up!" he yelled frantically. He reached down into the water and pulled her out, carefully sliding her over the edge. Tears began to form at his eyes, some nearly spilling over. This wasn't going to happen again, not in real life. The nightmares he had were bad enough.

"Ashiya! Please, wake up! Wake up!" he cried, shaking her shoulders. He put his ear to her mouth, but felt nothing. _Come on!_ he screamed in his mind, shaking her a little harder. When she still showed no signs of life, he decided he had no choice. He put his mouth to hers and breathed into her once, counted to five, and exhaled again.

"Please, Mizuki! Wake up!" As he pulled up to take another deep breath, Mizuki spluttered and water erupted from her mouth.

"S-Sano?" she asked breathlessly as her lids fluttered open. "What- What happened?" Before she could say anything else, Sano leaned down, kissed her forehead, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I- I thought I'd lost you!" he sobbed, his shoulders heaving with his tears.

"Sano, calm down," she said quietly, soothingly. She sounded more relaxed than she felt. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I'll always be here with you, I promise." Mizuki pulled Sano's head down to her shoulder and hugged him firmly. She shushed him now and then, and his convulsing sobs slowed to a stop. She kissed him on the forehead and patted his head, feeling it was necessary.

"J-just, please," he stuttered, pulling away slightly.

"Yes?" she asked, looking down into his eyes.

"Please- Please never leave my side."

Mizuki looked up, shocked, but smiled. "Don't worry, I won't."

"A-and, Ashi- I mean, Mizuki?"

"Yes, Izumi?"

"I… I love you…"

"I love you, too."

---------------------

Sano sat on his bunk, a permanent blush on his face. It was only _after_ he had told Mizuki he loved her that they realized she was naked. Now she was in the bathroom putting on her pajamas, and he couldn't help but think about what he had seen. When Mizuki came out, she had a large blush and a slight look of determination on her face. Before Sano could say anything, she sat next to and glared at him.

"Wha-?"

"How long have you known?" She asked, cutting him off.

"Known what?"

"That I'm a girl!" she cried, standing up. Well, she _meant_to stand up, but her head hit the bunk above her and she collapsed into Sano's arms, who blushed.

"Uh, what?" He asked, very aware that she didn't have her vest on. Mizuki recovered quickly and sat up, rubbing the new bump on her head.

"How long have you known?" she persisted, an almost-pout on her face.

"What makes you think I knew?" he asked, trying to play dumb.

"Well, for starters, you didn't freak when you realized I was a girl, only that I was naked. And a girl. And… Well, the point is, you must've known for a little while," she said, obviously beginning to confuse herself.

"Honestly?" he asked. She nodded. "I've known since the third day you were here." Mizuki gaped at him, not wanting to believe what she heard.

"That's not right!" she said, standing up for real this time. She began to pace. "Why didn't you ever tell anyone?" she asked, standing in front of him. Her hair was still dripping from the bath, and Sano was beginning to notice that the water falling from it was starting to soak through her shirt.

"W-well, I di-didn't want you t-to leave…" He stuttered, finding it harder and harder to concentrate on her face.

"And how many people know that you know, then?" she asked, starting to pace again. Sano let out a small noise of relief that she was moving and he could concentrate on something other than her T-shirt.

"Well, Julia knows that I know, and I have a feeling Umeda does, too." He thought for a minute and nodded. "Yeah, that's it."

"Well, at least it's just you three…" Mizuki said, sitting back down next to Sano. She leaned against him for a moment and yawned. "Man, I'm tired…" she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Uh," Sano said, quickly standing and striding to the door. "I've- I'm thirsty… I've got to go get a drink from the vending machine." He tried to open the door and failed for a few moments, frantically trying to push the door open.

"Pull it," Mizuki said quietly, lying down on Sano's bed. He did so and rushed into the hallway as she fell into a quiet sleep.

Once he was in the hallway, Sano closed the door behind him and allowed himself to blush beet red. He never thought that so many things could happen in such a little amount of time. First, he had saved the love of his life's…. life… Then, he had seen her naked. (He supposed he could merge the two, but that wouldn't be nearly as awesome) After that, he had told her he loved her, and lastly, he had been able to tell her how long he had known and why he hadn't told anyone her secret. (He decided that _something_ had to be a bundle package)

_Oh, Kami-sama…_ he thought, looking up and beginning to walk toward the stairs that would take him to the lobby. _I guess you actually _are_ looking out for me tonight…_

---------------------

Mizuki awoke suddenly to a shuffling noise in her room. The lights were off and it was dark out, so she couldn't see anything. She sat up and realized she was on Sano's bed, and the past night began to seep back into her mind.

"S-Sano?" She asked, a little frightened. She heard the shuffling once again, followed by a few whispering voices.

"_Ready?"_ Someone to her left asked.

"_Yeah!"_came a reply from the other side of the room.

"_1… 2… 3! _SURPRISE!"

Mizuki nearly jumped out of her socks as the lights came on.

"Wha-? Nakatsu? Noe? WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!" She yelled, grabbing Sano's pillow and covering herself. Nakatsu sat next to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Well, you see, Mizuki, we noticed that you were feeling kinda down lately, so we decided to throw you a surprise cheering up party. Now, get dressed and have some fun!" Nakatsu cried, standing up. Noe and Sekime stood there and grinned, while Kayashima had a look of mild amusement on his quiet face.

"Uh, come on, guys… I'm really tired. Please, I just want to go to sleep," Mizuki said, pulling the pillow closer.

"Aw, you're nuts!" said Nakatsu sitting down to the table. He got out glasses and sake and invited him self to a cup of the rice wine. Noe and Sekime joined him, each grabbing a cup for themselves.

"Fine…" Mizuki said, standing up and never letting go of the pillow. "Just gimme a second, will ya?" She asked as she climbed the ladder to the top bunk.

"Uh-huh," said Nakatsu staring up at Mizuki's butt. Kayashima whacked him on the head and dragged him out by the ear while Noe and Sekime followed. Mizuki jumped down from the bunk with her clothes and rushed to the bathroom to change. She got out and opened the dorm door just in time to be pushed back into her room by what seemed like a dozen partiers (In fact it was just that Nakao and Nanba had joined them). Immediately the party started with all sorts of drinking games to play and before long, they had gone through two bottles of sake. Suddenly, the door opened.

"What's going on here?"

"Sano!" Nakatsu cried, standing up. "What are you doing here? When did you get back?"

"I've been here for a few hours… When did you guys get here? And why are you having a party in my room?" Sano asked, confused.

"Well, Ashiya's been kinda depreshed, sho we threw a party for him," Noe said with a bit of a slur in his voice. Sekime stood and pulled Noe up with him.

"We've got to get back to our room. If you get totally plowed then you won't be able to do your test tomorrow. Come on," he said, dragging an unwilling Noe out of the room. As Sano sat, the rest of the partygoers began to slowly disperse until it was just Nakatsu left.

"So why did you come back early?" Nakatsu asked, pouring another cup for himself and Ashiya.

"I was sent back because of my behavior and lack of sleep. I've been having nightmares, so…" Sano replied as he poured a glass of water for himself.

"Your behavior?"

"Yeah, I was getting into fights and our manager felt that I shouldn't be around the rest of the team with all my negativity," he chuckled grimly. He took a swig from his cup and smiled, "Oh well, doesn't matter. I'm back again and everything's ok. The party was fun." Mizuki noticed that a slight blush had started forming on his cheeks, and when she looked down she realized that her cup was missing, now in Sano's hand. Sano downed the glass and looked up at Nakatsu, saying, "Alright, shouldn't you be in your dorm room? I think this is ours…" There was a larger blush on his face now, and Mizuki decided that enough was enough.

"_Nakatsu,"_she whispered, pulling him close, _"Sano drank my sake!" _At this, Nakatsu's eyes widened.

"Well, you know, it's been a great party and everything was fun, but I've_really_ got to get back to my room so that I can, um, prepare for a test tomorrow! Yeah, that's what I've got to do!" Nakatsu cried, standing and gathering up the cups and bottles. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sano, and Mizuki," he pulled her over and whispered,_"Watch out for him. Make him take a shower, like, right now and that should, um, undrunkify him. I'll see you later._" With that, he _tried_ to leave Mizuki with a chaste kiss, but she clocked him right out into the hallway, slamming the door.

"You know, Sano, you really should get to bed if anything. After all, you just had a really long bus ride before you got here…" Mizuki said, cleaning up the littler from the party.

"Yeah... You're right…" Sano replied, sitting on his bunk. He was about to lay down when Mizuki caught him.

"Go change," She stated, pointing to the bathroom.

"Oh, yeah," Sano said, grabbing his pajamas and went to the bathroom. While he was in there, Mizuki cleaned and made the room suitable for inspection. When he finally came out, the blush was as vivid as ever. Mizuki was standing there, inspecting her work, when Sano came up from behind and gave her a hug. With that, he went to his bunk and lie down. Mizuki had a blush on her face that rivaled his own drunken one.

"S-Sano?" she stuttered, trying to hide that she was pleased. She turned off the light, sat on the edge of his bed, and quietly said, "Thank you, Sano…Thanks for earlier."

Then, without warning, Sano reached up and pulled her down to him, kissing her and rolling over, her still in his arms. Mizuki lay next to the sleeping for of Sano for a minute with a look of shock on her face, but then smiled. She was happy. She was lying next to her love, he loved her back, and she got to sleep in Sano's bunk, just like she had wanted.

_This day just gets better…_ She thought as she fell asleep. _It can't get better than this._

_::Fin::_

* * *

**Katt:** Wow! What an amazing twist at the ending!  
**Kaida:**You're the one who wrote it.  
**Katt:**I can still think that it's an amazing twist! So there!  
**Kaida:**Do I have to ask them this time?  
**Katt:**Yes! …. Or else…  
**Kaida:** Or else what? What do you think you're gonna do to me?  
**Katt:**I'LL START QUOTING GIR!!!  
**Kaida:**Go ahead. Gir doesn't bother me.**  
Katt:**Oh that? I left that at home. _Why would you do that?_ To make room for the cupcake!  
**Kaida:**I told you, that doesn't bother me.  
**Katt:**_Why is there bacon in the soap?!_ I made it myself!  
**Kaida:**Ok, readers. I'm sorry that you have to endure Katt being stupid.  
**Katt:** I loveded you, Piggy! I loveded you!  
**Kaida:** Fine, I'll say it. Please, for the sake of the world, Review. Review and rate it from a 1-10. Ok? That way she might shut her face.  
**Katt:** Ima sing the doom song now! Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom! Doom doom doom doom!  
**Kaida:**If you don't shut your mouth within two seconds, I'll shut it for you.  
**Katt:** ………………………………………..  
**Kaida:** That's better.  
**Katt:** …………………… DOOM!!!!!!


End file.
